inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Ora
}} | occupation = Singer • songwriter • actress | years active = 2008–present | twitter = @RitaOra | instagram = @ritaora | facebook = RitaOra | snapchat = officialritaora | website = https://ritaora.com/}} Rita Sahatçiu Ora (born Rita Sahatçiu; November 26, 1990) is a British singer, songwriter and actress. She appeared as the host on the reality competition show, Boy Band, in 2017. Early life Rita Ora was born in Pristina, SFR Yugoslavia to Vera (née Bajraktari) and Besnik Sahatçiu. She has an older sister, Elena, and a younger brother, Don. She was born as Rita Sahatçiu, but her parents later added Ora to the family surname so it could be easily pronounced. Her family left Kosovo for political reasons, because of the persecution of Albanians initiated with the disintegration of Yugoslavia. They relocated to London, England in 1991, when she was a year old. She grew up in West London, and graduated from a performing arts school, Sylvia Young Theatre School. Career 2008-2010: Career beginnings Rita began performing at open mic sessions around London and, occasionally, in her father's pub. In 2008 she auditioned for Eurovision: Your Country Needs You on BBC One to be the British contestant for the Eurovision Song Contest 2009 and qualified, but later withdrew from the competition after a few episodes as she "did not feel ready". Her management got in touch with the American label, Roc Nation, and Ora signed a recording deal and a publishing deal with Roc Nation in December 2008. After being signed, Ora recorded an album and wanted to release it, but her label advised against it and she started to work on other material for her debut album. 2011-13: Breakthrough and Ora Throughout 2011, Rita released covers and videos about working on her debut album on YouTube. It caught the attention of DJ Fresh, who at that time was looking for a female vocalist for his song, "Hot Right Now", and she was featured. During February 2012, Ora was also the opening act at the UK concerts from Drake's Club Paradise Tour. Her first single from her debut first album, "R.I.P.", was released on 6 May 2012 and the song debuted at the top of the UK Singles Chart, becoming her first solo UK number one."Rita Ora Tops UK Singles Chart". May 13, 2012 Whilst supporting Coldplay on their Mylo Xyloto Tour, she announced her debut album would be titled Ora and was released in August 2012. In October 2012 Ora went on her first headlining tour, a mini-concert US tour. Later in 2013 she embarked on her first UK tour, "Radioactive Tour" to support her debut album. 2014-16: Split from Roc Nation and other projects In 2014, she had two top-five UK singles; the song "I Will Never Let You Down" which debuted at number one, and she featured on Iggy Azalea's "Black Widow" which peaked at number four in the UK, and the latter became Ora's first top ten song on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart, peaking at number three. In December 2015, Ora filed a lawsuit against Roc Nation, seeking release from the label. In January 2016, Roc Nation filed a counter-lawsuit against Ora for breaking her recording contract, in New York. They reached a settlement in May 2016. In June 2016, she signed a new record deal with Atlantic Records and in September performed in a concert at the Basilica of St. Paul Outside the Walls, along with other Albanian artists. 2017-present: Phoenix On May 26, 2017, Rita released her single "Your Song", which peaked at number seven in the UK. In January 2018, Liam Payne and Ora released the song "For You", from the soundtrack of the film Fifty Shades Freed, in which Ora co-stars. In May, Ora released the song, "Girls", featuring all-female singers, Cardi B, Charli XCX and Bebe Rexha. On November 23, 2018, Ora released her second studio album, where "Your Song" was the album's lead single. It received positive reviews from music critics, getting a weighted score of 76.[https://www.metacritic.com/music/phoenix/rita-ora Phoenix | metacritic] Discography Main article: Rita Ora discography *Ora'' (2012) *''Phoenix'' (2018) Tours ;Headlining * Ora Tour (2012) * Radioactive Tour (2013) * The Girls Tour (2018) * Phoenix World Tour (2019) ;Supporting * DJ Fresh – DJ Fresh Tour (2012) * Drake – Club Paradise Tour (2012) * Coldplay – Mylo Xyloto Tour (2012) Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Rita Ora References Category:People Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Songwriters